Most men are clueless
by untouched122
Summary: Ari and her mother move to planet earth to escape Planet Irk's constant Invadeing. After Ari's mother gets a job as a co-host on proffeser membranes show they move to a new town where Ari meets a fellow Irken and a big headed boy named Dib.
1. Chapter 1

Most men are clueless!?

Epilogue

Well? I guess my mother has been planning on moving us to this town for awhile. She has already bought a huge house. We've spent a lot of time away from are home planet of Irk I've only been there a year ago when my aunt Sis was wed to tallest red. It was a really wonderful ceremony my aunt sis is expecting so I might be going back in a couple more months. Me and my mother moved to this planet after father died my mother was horrified when he died. Never in most all my life had I seen her scream as horrifically and as dramatically as I did. She's had a relationship with tallest purple over the odd computer communication thingy hide down in the basement. With the thing that turned us into real humans and my entire mother's other inventions that have earned her quite a large sum of money. My mother is going to be the new co-host on a show with a man named professor Membrane an odd job the humans do to entertain themselves and others. She just broke up with tallest purple but there still real close friends I think he was only in it for my mum's looks she's what humans call a foxy lady. It sounds retarded to me but they've called me that to probably cause my boobs are developed.

"Sweetie is there something wrong you still haven't gone to sleep and you're going to be going to a new school tomorrow "my mother said walking over to where my bed was and pushing back my blonde hair that was the same as hers.

"I'm just a little worried about what the other kids will think about me in school tomorrow" I said with a small worried undertone in my voice

"Oh don't worry they'll love ya honey"

"Yes mother ill try to get some sleep"

"You can stay home if you're still worried tomorrow" my mother said with a worried tone she would always say this to me if I was worried about something in school.

After about 3 more minutes of worrying away in my head I finally toke off my glasses the only thing that I really have to remember of my father they're the ones he wore we had the exact same prescriptions and everything. I miss him a lot but I know my mother misses him way more. On the day he died each year all I can really here at night is her crying. Last year she didn't cry because purple spent the night there with her to try and help cheer her up. I really do think it's about time for her to find a new man to marry purple would make her laugh that day and make her smile. But another day of my father's death anniversary she would normally never be able to keep her eyes from tearing up. My mother and father wore vary close I was there only child my mother wanted more but my father had to go into over drive working on a new weapon for the armada that's why the enemy it wore built to destroy killed him so it would never be finished…never.


	2. Makeing new friends

Most men are clueless!?

Chapter one-A new school a new begging

I got a good 8 hours of sleep my mother woke me up with breakfast of an odd food called French toast that humans eat an my butler momo drove me to the school. It was a long ride in my opinion I didn't like it. We slowed to a stop at a brick building the small black sports car door was opened by Momo.

"Ari we're here would you like me to escort you to the appropriate class room" Momo said is voice was always stiffeled by the large mustache that covered his upper lip it always made me giggle when he tried to eat some frozen milk product called ice-cream. He'd always get it stuck in it!

"Yes I would love that Momo" I said handing the paper that had my mom's scrawled writing on it with my homeroom number and under that to make friends with mister Membranes son Dib? What an odd name but like my name Ari was any different.

Momo with ease picked up my large bag and grasped my hand in his gloved one. The gloves wore so soft I loved holding them. As we walked I was given strange looks by many a person. I held my head high as my pigtails bounced and my Minnie high heeled boots made little clicks on the tiled ground. When out of the corner of my eye I saw one of my kinds. AN IRKEN INVADER!!! I turned my head quickly towards the small green kid about my size I wasn't going to get any taller in tell I reached the age of 150 the irken boy I was staring at was about the same irken age as me 50. Irken years were much shorter much shorter than the human year. The antennas hidden in my pigtails twitched as his red eyes meet my choc let cinnamon brown ones. His face flushed and he quickly walked faster past me I watched him as he walked into the class room that we wore heading to. TO THINK THERE WAS ANOTHER IRKEN IN THIS TOWN. I'll have someone to talk to I felt a happy skip in my digusting human heart , I knew that was a good sign I will really enjoy this town.

"Here we are miss the classroom you've been assigned to" Momo said giving the books I would need from the pack back and giving me a hug like he always would

"thank you so much Momo can you take that to my locker I'll be late for class if I go know" I said in a chipper voice I wanted to go into that classroom and find out who that Irken boy was I saw.

"Yes miss I don't want you missing any of your education" and with that he walked down the hall looking at the paper he fallowed to get me to my classroom. With a frown like I used whenever I went into a classroom I pushed open the door.

'Well you must be the new girl why don't you intrude yourself to everyone" a cackle voice said from behind a desk I looked at the plague on the desk that read .

"Yes I am Ari Ashlin I moved from a different town and my mother is going to be working with the famous Professor Membrane." I said with a small quite voice I never talked extremely loud or noisily and most of my teachers loved me because of that. I saw a large headed boy look at up at me happily that must be the dib boy my mother told me about.

"Well misses. Ashlin take a seat next to mister Dib please." The women named miss. Bitters hissed like a snake after a good meal of rats and mice. Out of all the teachers I've had she seems to be the strangest of that selection.

"Thank you. " I said curtly towards her then walked over to where the Dib boy sat. I directed a smile towards him and he gave me one in return. What a strange large head that boy has even larger than that of the Belumays of planet Bells. I took my seat and pulled out a small amount of paper 2 pencils and one pen and my phooey eraser that smelled like coco butter. The things I always have with me I was strangely compulsive I would lend you a pencil but I demand for it to be given back at the end of the day. ALWAYS! There is always a conscience for not returning it or giving me a different one or returning it to me poorly treated.

"Today classes since we have so few days of school left in tell we get summer vacation." Mrs. Bitters spat out the word with venom and slammed her hand on the desk gaining everyone's full attrition "I have decided we won't do any solo work and shall be working on a small production of Romeo and Juliet. We will be performing this production on the last day of school and Thursday is the character tryouts if you wish to be one of the actors. I EXPECTT NOTHING BUT EXCELLENCE IN YOUR ACTING!!"And with her last words screeched she instructed one of the students to hand out the scripts and told us to choose a partner to work with today.

I quickly tried to get the attention of the Irken boy from the hallway but some weird red curly haired boy asked him first. I felt a small tap on my shoulder as I frowned at my lack of luck I turned my head and saw the big headed boy that was sitting next to me.

"Hi I'm Dib wanna work together." I smiled at him well at least I'd be able to make one friend in this class and I shyly nodded my head yes.

"So you're mother is the one my dad has been talking about. " he said slamming his desk against mine I giggled at his eagerness like I would fly away before he got his desk together with mine.

"Y-yes I am." I said trying not to stammer but I always had that small fault when meeting new people.

"Well it's really nice to meet another person with a famous parent. "He grinned stupidly I giggled once again and his face flushed slightly

"Yes it is nice to meet another like me." I said also showing him a rare sight...a smile that was true. To put into better understanding this big headed boy amused me some what he seemed quite desperate to make friends with me.

"Well it's also nice to have a friend….everyone thinks I'm crazy because I think the green kid Zim over there is an alien" my eyes widened this big headed boy isn't stupid at all!

"Really an alien how scary." I said faking a scared voice I watched as he got a small confident face.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from him." He said I smiled he was a kind one wasn't he.

"Do you think you might try out for one of the roles in the play" I said considering all the while about trying out for the lead female role. I watched him scan the character list and his eyes moved over to the name Romeo the lead boy character of the play.

"You know I might try out for Romeo I did go to theater camp when I was little." Dib said with a small smile pasted across the face of his huge head. I grinned at him in return.

"I'm thinking of trying out for Juliet." I said chipper his face flushed a bit as he looked at me and stammered out.

"You do know Romeo and Juliet kiss at the end of the play." I looked up into his eyes and smiled

"I know that silly I don't mind having to kiss someone even if it's you, you silly boy" I said giggling once again as his face turned a blazing red color.

"R-really." He asked me with eyes that said it can't be possible she just said that. I giggled once more, this boy was just too amusing, and I reached over to him and patted his large head and smiled again.

"Yes silly do I have to repeat myself again." I thought the boy was about to faint his face was utterly the color of a tomato ripe for the picking and ready for the end. I watched him turn around and whisper to himself

"Oh my lord she actually likes me thank you Jesus" wasn't very good at whispering was he who the heck is Jesus anyway!

"You're the first friend I've had in a long time Ari I'm really going to enjoy spending time with you" he said with another huge grin. He ran his hand threw the long black bang of his hair and sighed as he glared at the Irken boy Zim behind me.

"Have you ever tried to become friends with him in tell you've gained his trust then expose him for the Alien he is." I said waving my hand in front of his face to regain his attention. He let out another depressing sigh then looked up at me.

"That won't work he surely hates me some much I couldn't even say hello without him attacking me with his alien powers." I smiled at his comment

"I could help you Dib I wouldn't mind I've meet people that look like him before and I'm quite used to making odd friends." I said I watched as his face lit up with a small glimmer of hope.

"You'd really help me expose Zim as the alien scum he is." I looked at him and I thought hit me this Zim must have done so horrible things to this boy for him to be so dead set on exposing his alien identity. Maybe he was an invader instead of a regular Irken like me and my mother who moved here to get away from the Irken races war and violence fetish. Maybe I should stay away from the Zim boy instead of becoming his friend he'd probably use the fact that my mom is a war machine teach from Irk. When I came out of my train of thought Dib was still looking at me waiting for an answer. I smiled up at him again and said choppily.

"Well maybe that wasn't a good idea after all. We could try another way to expose him."

"Really!"

"Really."

And are conversation about the fellow Irken like that I will have to tell my mother about the Zim kid and see what she thinks I should do become friends with the invader or stay away. Summer was just 3 weeks away and I was already happily counting down the days I was ready for school to end already. I wouldn't have to worry about having nothing to do because I made a friend in a big headed boy…Dib I really think it's a good thing I met him.

end of chapter 1

Well Ari makes a new friend and discovers one of her kind how interesting no flaming please!


End file.
